1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic torque tool, and more particularly to an electronic torque wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional torque wrenches can be classified into mechanical torque wrenches and electronic torque wrenches. The electronic torque wrench is equipped with electronic components and a liquid crystal screen for showing the torque value and other data.
Taiwan Patent No. 1341769 discloses a conventional electronic torque wrench having a shank body 30 and a housing 20 mounted on the outer circumference of the shank body 30. The electronic components are arranged in a front casing section 21 of the housing 20. One or two sensors 40 are disposed on the circumference of the shank body 30 to detect the flexion of the shank body 30 for a user to know the torque value of the wrench.
In the above electronic torque wrench, the electronic components are arranged in the front casing section 21 so that the front casing section 21 has a very large volume. This leads to limitation of use of the wrench. For example, it is impossible to use the wrench in a narrow space.
In addition, in order to effectively detect the flexion of the shank body 30, two sides of the shank body 30 are respectively formed with two recesses 321 in the positions of the sensors 40. The shank body 30 has a relatively small width in a position where the recesses 321 are formed, whereby the section of the shank body 30 with the smaller width serves as a main flexion position of the shank body 30 for the sensors 40 to detect. However, such design still can hardly provide true flexion of the shank body so that the sensors 40 still cannot precisely detect the torque value.